


Источник гениальности

by Die_Glocke, WTF_MOSK



Category: Bring Me the Head of Prince Charming - Roger Zelazny & Robert Sheckley
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аззи Эльбуб твердо намерен взять реванш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Источник гениальности

У рыжего демона Аззи Эльбуба выдался чудовищно плохой день... а, может быть, и неделя, месяц, год или даже целая вечность. Из-за нелинейного течения времени в преисподней определить это было не так-то просто. В общем, дела Аззи пошли наперекосяк с того самого момента, когда он подписался на это злополучное состязание между силами Света и силами Тьмы.

Желание взять реванш и утереть нос Бабриэлю развило в Аззи бурную жажду деятельности, и вскоре у него родился план. Скорее даже, План. Ноги, понял он, руки и прочие второстепенные части тела — это все лишнее и несущественное, а вот мозг... о-о-о, мозг — это ключ к успеху и победе, его, Аззи Эльбуба, личной победе над Бабриэлем и всеми силами Света в его лице.

В свой чудовищно плохой день Аззи вплотную подошел к финальной стадии претворения в жизнь великого Плана и сидел на полу в окружении по самое горлышко заполненных ихором стеклянных банок, в которых вальяжно плавали мозги. К каждой банке была приклеена аккуратная этикетка с именем — «Леонардо да Винчи», «Стивен Хокинг», «Альберт Эйнштейн», «Уильям Шекспир»...

Подхихикивая и потирая руки, Аззи любовался банками, содержимое которых он всеми правдами и неправдами собирал по разным странам и эпохам. Раздобыть свежий мозг гения так, чтобы его не хватились, — это задача непростая даже для демона такого уровня, как Аззи, и своим успехом он мог вполне заслуженно гордиться. 

Оставалось лишь самая малость — выбрать из этого великолепия всего один мозг и создать с его помощью Злого гения, который на тысячу лет склонит чашу весов ко Тьме. Ошибиться в таком выборе ни в коем случае нельзя, поэтому Аззи не спешил, но уже был уверен в том, что выбор сделает правильный.

Так почему же у рыжего демона, заранее упивающегося победой, был чудовищно плохой день? Да потому что в этот самый момент Бабриэль, ангел второй гильдии сил Света, сидел в окружении колб, в которых потрескивали ослепительные разряды. Он, в отличие от Аззи, прекрасно знал, что мозг гения — ничто без искры.[


End file.
